Various slot machine games use wild symbols to enhance the game experience for games with reels, simulated reels, or other arrays of gaming symbols. Some machines use an “expanding wild” symbol that can expand to fill an entire reel, thereby creating more potential for forming winning patterns in a particular game result. Other games known in the art use an expanding wild symbol that expands until it reaches a termination symbol. Still other games use various special features associated with wild symbols.
What is needed are more exciting variations for the creation and use of wild symbols in order to increase player excitement and enjoyment of slot machine games.